OneShots Stories
by Yami Vance
Summary: Just a bunch of random stuff I wrote or with a friend rated for mulit-stories some are K Some are T and maybe one M rated genres a bunch of diffrent types take a look you know you want to!
1. Family crazyness

Reminder I don't own Naruto or wolf quest just so you know I've been playing a lot of Naruto and wolf quest lately and when I was sending my sister a picture I decided to start role-playing as Madara Uchiha with his Lover\my Oc Feather Uchiha my sister being Izuna as you guessed. you can Use Feather-Chan if you want but make sure to Ask\Pm me i'll give you all the her info K?

Nii-San means Older brother

* * *

Hey there Izuna! From your loving Nii-San Madara.

Hey Izuna here's the pic you and Silver wanted sorry gtg planning to rule the world and all. I said. Mwhahahah! Stop that! Feather shouted. I stopped laughing and asked: Why? OW! That's why... she said. You're mean to Tobi Feather-Chan! I shouted. Bye Izuna! Randomly hugs bye then Poofs with Feather in my arms. You stare at the spot me and Feather just stood and shake your head and said Oh Madara... Oh Look an Elk carcass. You said as you trotted over to your family.

* * *

Can some one tell me how to say Izuna's name and Please tell me if you liked this little random story! **:3**

**Should i Write more stuff on Izuna Madara and Feather (And my sister's Oc Silver)?**


	2. The Gentle Leaf and the Red Demon

The Gentle Leaf and the Red Demon

By Majora-Dass-Daze

I own everyone in this. (Well because I dreamed it up) The only thing I don't own is the thing I think it might be based on Chrono Crusade. (And so you know Leaf is me) oh and I don't own Pokemon. (I added that in there for my sister) just so you know my names not Leaf, and my last name's not Tessa.

* * *

Red and I were playing in a small pond. A beautiful day though it was raining a few hours ago it was fairly nice out. Red was in a wolf pup form he was so CUTE! A small sized wolf pup with red eyes and fiery orange colored fur. As we played all the sudden he changed back into human form and pointed behind me I heard footsteps, I turned my head around. "Who are you people?" I asked them. One tall muscular man and a slightly shorter woman. The man then quickly grabbed Red and said "I'm sorry but your friend's coming with us." The man said calmly. "Let go of me!" Red shouted as he struggled to get out of the large mans grip. "Let go of Red!" I yelped as I charged at the man. The lady quickly got in my way and pushed me to the ground. "Ugh…" I grunted as I hit the ground. "Red!" I shouted. "Leaf!" Red screamed back as they took him away. I watched till I could no longer see them and finally broke down and cried unable to understand what had just happened and as if the world around me was upset as well it started to rain.

* * *

9 YEARS LATER

"Sigh" "what kind of party could be in stored for me today… Today was the day before charismas and almost the 10th year Red has been away I miss him so much I wonder if he still remembers me… "SURPRISE!" I heard my Mom say. I took the blindfold off and nearly fell over that's the biggest pile of presents I ever saw in my life! I saw my sister opening a present to see a red and white ball. "Go Pokemon!" She shouted and then jumped up and down very happy to see a Bloodadile come out. "Oh Mommy I love you, you always know what I want!" She yowled happily. "Sigh" "I know what I wanted…" "Hey you're Leaf right?" The tall muscular man asked. "Um yes?" I quickly realized that this is the man who took Red away. "What do you want…" I growled at him. Leaf that's no way to speak to someone. "So you know my Leaf?" My mother asked him. "Yes, well kind of. He told my mom. "Well Leaf I have someone you'll be happy to see." He said. "Do you mean…." I gasped shocked. Yes but promise to keep him in check. He whispered. "I promise I will!" I said with Happiness in my voice for the first time in years. I saw him. He was wearing a nice red jacket with a black shirt with some odd writing on it with old blue jeans on and black running shoes on. His red eyes dulled in some strange stance, he also seemed to be mumbling something. "Knock those fence down and he's yours." The man said. "RED!" I screamed and dashed at the fences. My need to be by his side must have given me more strength and stamina. I pushed down the first fence then the next and the next and finally the last one. I ran into his arms and embraced him in a passionate hug. "Red…" I whispered. "L-Leaf is that you?" Red gasped shocked. Yes it's me Red I-I'm so glad your back. He hugged me back and soon a strange necklace appeared on my neck I though he gave it to me when I was still hugging him. Thank you Red Just thank you.. I told him. "Oh Miss. Tessa, you may want to know that this boy Red is a demon," the Man said. "HE'S A WHAT!" "LEAF GET AWAY FROM THAT THING NOW!" "No Mom, he's nice!" "Red's not evil." I yelped. "He's a demon honey a demon's a demon." I stood by Red's side against my Mother's word. "Get away from him or you're no Daughter of mine!" Mom shouted. "Fine well um, your no Mother of mine then!" "Come on Red…" I mumbled. Are you gonna be ok Leaf? Red whispered concerned for my well being. Yeah I will… let me just get my stuff then we will be on our way Miss. Tessa. I growled.

* * *

I own everyone in this there all based off my family well except Red, though my mom would never ever do this to me, (I hope!) so she's slightly OCCed ok but I don't a Bloodadile that's an experiment Pokemon my sister made up. This is slightly based on Chrono Crusade and a dream I had.


	3. To The Maple

**To The Maple**

**Setting Maple Town**

**Characters Maple and Mark**

**First act Setting Neighborhood Maple moving in**

**Mark: Ugh there's nothing to do…**

**Mark's Mom: Mark honey, if there's nothing to do why don't you go outside and make friends with the new neighbors.**

**Mark: Ugh no one will like me…**

**Mark's Mom: Well just go and see.**

**(Mark Heads outside and stops, stares at a beautiful dark brown haired girl from were he stood she wore a dark purple vest with a black shirt under it with brown eyes with golden speckles in them with violet ribbons in her dark brown hair and she also had on a golden locket around her neck well looking at him with a look that said "What do you want?")**

**Mark:-Smiling- Hi, you must be new to the Neighborhood.**

**Maple:-Cautiously- Hi there and ya I'm new.**

**Mark: I'm Mark. What's your name?**

**Maple: Me? (Pointing at self) I'm Maple nice to meet you Mark-San. (Holds hand out for Mark to shake)**

**(Mark shakes Maple's Hand)**

**Maple: So Mark, What do you do for fun around here? (Batting at the violet ribbons in hair)**

**Mark: Well I skateboard down the town hill with me skateboard.**

**Maple: Sure but I warn you I'm not very good.**

**(Mark quickly grabs the skateboards from his poach.)**

**Maple:-Laughing- Ya as ready as I ever be to fall on my ass.**

**Mark:-Grinning- Let's go ride down that hill over there!**

**Maple:-Nervously plays with ribbons- Sure why not.**

**Mark: Coming or wat haha! (doges ton of cars)**

**Maple: (Managing to get her balance Skates after but on side walk)-Shouting- I'm coming.**

**(Mark somehow managing to crush hard into a tree)**

**Maple:-Shocked look on face Running over to Mark side)-Yelling- Mark are you ok?**

**Mark:-Dazed and in shock- I see stars hehe. (Passes out)**

**Maple: -Freaking out- Mark! Mark! Wake up Please! (Starts shaking Mark in attempt to walk him up)**

**(5 minute later)Mark:-Dazed- huh what happen**

**Maple:-Happy to see your awake) YOUR ALIVE! (And then hugs Mark)**

**Mark: (after being let go) what happen that got you worked up**

**Maple:-Frowning- you crashed in to that tree. (Points at tree)**

**Mark: Well that explains the bump on my head any way what you want to do**

**Maple:-glaring slightly at you- Well Maybe we should make sure you're all right by going back to your house, You BAKA!**

**Mark:-Smiling-You know I think you and I will be good friends Maple and I'm proud of my Bakaness Thank you.**

**Maple:-Sighing- Well let's get you home to have your mom check and see if you're ok. (Holds hand out to help Mark up)**

**Mark:-Shocked slightly by the gestate –Oh thanks. **

**Maple:-Grinning Happily- No problem Mark-Kun. (Helping Mark up)**

**(Mark:-blushing slightly- Thanks Maple-Chan**

**Maple-Giggling- You said that all ready!**

**Mark:-Laughing slightly well rubbing the back of his head- hehe I know**

**Maple:-looking stern- Now let's have you're mom take a look at that bump. (Grabs Mark's hand and heads hopefully in the direction of Mark's house)**

**Mark's Mother:-Frowning- well you're be ok just never go on that hill again.-Cheery- at least you made a new friend today, now head to bed it's late.**

**Act 2 Maple's house morning**

**Maple:-Yawning and just finishing getting dressed- ok next to breakfast**

**Maple walks out from room and passed her parent's room and headed down stairs**

**Maple's Mother:-Where are you going young lady. (Maple was just about to open the front door which was in the kitchen)**

**Maple:-Truthfully- Just to a friend's house.**

**Mom:-Shocked- Without breakfast?**

**Maple:-Sweat drops-Woops forgot... (Quickly grabs some toast and rushes out the door heading to Mark's house)**

**Act 2 Mark's house morning**

**: (at marks house)**

**Sent at 2:59 PM on Saturday**

**me: mark was dashing down the staris or hall way to the kitten for breakfast**

**(hallway or stairs?)**

**Sent at 3:00 PM on Saturday**

**sora: (hallway)**

**me: k**

**(Your mark remamber)**

**(type something you baka if your busy we can do this later but tell me if your brbing k)**

**sora: (mark)am bored i wonder whars maple ill go over to her house**

**me: Maple-knocking on your door-Hello is Mark home?**

**sora: (Mark)hey maple**

**Sent at 3:05 PM on Saturday**

**me: Maple:-smiling-Hey there, what do you want to do today? tilling my head in a cat like fashion**

**Sent at 3:07 PM on Saturday**

**sora: (mark)hmmm what shood we do i know let go to the park and look for nuts**

**(acts like a scorrle)**

**me: Maple:-looks at strangly well gigleing- Nuts? how bout we look at dogs and cats at the pet store**

**sora: (Mark)ok**

**me: Maple-Inspaired- OH WE COULD FEED THE NUTS TO SQURILES!**

**Maple-about to run to park but stops self- um wheres the park?**

**sora: (mark)hmm that way**

**me: Maple-Following- Ok!**

**sora: (at the park)**

**(mark)-trows nuts to scorrels-**

**me: Maple-hoping up and down well holding an acorn-The Squrile's will love this one. then stops jumping to thow the nut next to a squrile.**

**The squrile looks in maple's diration then at the nut it picked it up and beguin eating it**

**sora: (?)haha what bakas hey mark you find a girlfriend**

**(mark)huh**

**me: Maple-Shocked and inraged- Whos that!**

**Sent at 3:16 PM on Saturday**

**sora: (nick)the names nick neboir hood bully aka here to bug you**

**(mark)-.-(wat a jackss)**

**me: Maple-Glaring at Nick with a very hard look full of harded and anornce-Leave us alone or ealse i'll have to... (Stoping her self from saying what she ment to do)**

**sora: (nick)or what your beat me up HAHA YOU LOOK LIKE YOU CANT BEAT UP A FLY**

**(mark)will you get lost nick**

**Sent at 3:21 PM on Saturday**

**me: Maple-Shocked and inraged even more- YOU SON OF A B##CH! Maple shouted and then one of maple's vectors grabed Nick by the leg and thow him aganist a tree hard.**

**sora: (nick)OW WAT THE F##K(mark)o.o**

**me: Maple-grinning darkly- i warned you...**

**maple-darkly-now leave or i'll chop your head off...**

**sora: (nick)o.o(runs like hell)**

**me: Maple-looking at mark smirking-so what now Mark-Kun?**

**sora: (mark)o.o(mark thinking)DAMN**

**me: (brb) sorry**

**sora: its ok (your mom back yet)**

**me: yes and back what was it your mom wanted to ask her?**

**sora: wat we doing for halloween so she know wat to do**

**me: where going to the utica zoo (i think) for the hayride and stuff brb**

**sora: okbut my mom still want to talk to her if we can trect or treat(my mom a baka lol)**

**ok**

**Sent at 3:28 PM on Saturday**

**me: back my mim was showing me clothes and yes the utica zoo**

**Sent at 3:32 PM on Saturday**

**me: Maple-Tilling head confused-Damn? what? did i do something wrong?**

**Sent at 3:33 PM on Saturday**

**sora: (Mark)how you read my mind!**

**Sent at 3:34 PM on Saturday**

**me: Maple-looking down at shoes-even more confused- No it's just what most people around your age would say.**

**Maple-Looking up at you with sad eyes- I bet you don't want to be firends with me now huh?**

**sora: (Mark)am still you friend no matter what i will be**

**Sent at 3:37 PM on Saturday**

**me: Maple-Shocked- even if i have horns? Takes of ribbions to reveal two white cat like hoars on the top of her head**

**Maple:Waiting worriedly for respones.**

**sora: (Mark)so wat you have cat ears am still your friend**

**Sent at 3:39 PM on Saturday**

**me: Maple-Smiling and gigling-there hoars and thank you Mark-Kun most kids would make fun or be mean.**

**Maple-but where past that now what should we do? well put the ribbions back in her hair and on her hoars.**

**sora: (nick)AM back with a sword now you-looks at horns-o.o**

**me: Maple- ribbions sliped off- erm what?**

**sora: (mark)umm maple your ribbions are on the gorund**

**me: Maple-Gasps and quickly scrambles to get ribbions back on)**

**Maple-thinking-oh god no...**

**sora: (nick)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HORN HEAD AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**(Mark)how about you shut the f##k up nick**

**leave maple alone**

**me: Maple-eyes wideing with shock and hatred for the boy named nick- You really want to die huh?**

**sora: (nick)try me(chareds with sword)**

**me: Maple-getting sick of this mean child) jumps over nick with a little help from her vectors**

**sora: (nick)HA(slas sword but misses)**

**me: Maple-screaming-DIE! her vectors at nick one of his fingers fly off along a few stranes of hair**

**Maple-one wrong move and you die so leave or i'll rip you aprat...**

**sora: (nick)AHHH we met agen(runs off but drops sword)**

**(mark)hey he lelf his sword**

**me: Maple-frowning-You know I should have just killed him there...**

**Maple-grinning- you can have the sword I don't need it.**

**Sent at 3:51 PM on Saturday**

**sora: (mark)ok(sword turn to slicy when mark touchs it)**

**(mark)WHoa**

**me: Maple-confused and shocked-Huh?**

**sora: (mark)how that happen**

**(marks slciy turns to ax)**

**me: Maple-O_O- wha how you do that?**

**sora: (mark)I dont know how i did**

**me: Maple-confused and unsure of what going to happen next-Maybe we should head home before something eales weird or bad happens...**

**sora: (mark)ok(ax turns back to sword and mark puts it in case)**

**me: Maple-that may come in handly later. Maple mumbled before heading in the diraction of her house**

**Maple-coming we can walk home togather sunce we live so close**

**sora: (mark)werid day huhand ok**

**me: Maple-smiling shyly at Mark-Lets go.**

**sora: ok**

**(5 minit later)**

**me: Maple-smiling- so what a fun and weird day huh?**

**sora: (mark)yep**

**(mark)wait where the hel# is our houses**

**me: Maple-suddenly nervous-Mhhh weird... they should be here... Um Don't you think Nick might tell people about me I mean people with hoars like me have been catured by people before...**

**Maple-shouting-where the f##k is our houses!**

**sora: (mark)wait wats that(moneing comeing from neboir hood)**

**(mark)o.o wtf**

**me: Maple-Shocked-whats that moaning sound? well walking\draging you towards the sound.**

**sora: (ghoust shows up in fount of maple and mark)**

**me: Maple-W-who a-are you!**

**sora: (mark sword comes out of case and turns to shilde)**

**me: Maple-gets her vectors ready just in case-**

**sora: (ghoust)THaaaaat wepon must have for master**

**a vector too must have for master**

**(mark)back off(trows shilde like boomerrang and hits ghoust)**

**me: Maple-yelling-you can't steal my vectors you need a diclonius like me for that!**

**sora: (ghoust)Ow**

**me: Maple-shocked- how'd you hit a ghost**

**sora: (mark)i dont know how**

**(ghoust)now you pay (trys to attack mark)**

**me: Maple-stops them by holding them back with her Vectors.**

**sora: (mark)(mark shile turns to mace and mark hits ghoust)**

**(ghoust)Ahh you two are strogbut your see wat will happen once he takes over the world**

**me: Maple-had engohe yet?**

**Maple-and who that we Diclonius will rule this world!**

**Maple-thinking-Why'd i say that.**

**Sent at 4:11 PM on Saturday**

**sora: (ghoust)shade will kill you all and make the world in his vigh**

**(mark)whos shade**

**me: Maple-glaring-Well no Shade won't...**

**Maple-blinking-ya who's Shade? and our House!**

**Sent at 4:13 PM on Saturday**

**sora: (ghoust)us minyounsof shade will attacik evey city in the world and make more ghousts for shade**

**me: Maple-well fine but there be more diclonius and we can easly defend our selves!**

**sora: then we will turn evey one into our army and take over the world so shand can rebuld it in his vigh**

**and diclonius human animel we will kill you all**

**me: Maple-screaming- Well fine its war between the Humens Diclonius and ghost!**

**sora: and also we need to find 4 keys so shade can make his army**

**Sent at 4:16 PM on Saturday**

**me: Maple-grining darkly-why tell us that? as Maple's vectors ripped them apart (or tryed to)**

**sora: you dont know what the keys are**

**Sent at 4:18 PM on Saturday**

**sora: (mark)tell us then**

**me: maple-shocked at her near stupid mistake keeps quite)**

**sora: (ghost)fine first key that wepion you have**

**me: Maple-and my vectors? she guessed**

**Sent at 4:21 PM on Saturday**

**sora: (ghost)second key a pair of vectors that have mistic engey in tham**

**(ghoust)thurd key the wand of darkness**

**(ghoust)fourth key the soul of the god of death**

**me: Maple-there are other diclonius you know queens\kings like me or Silpelits you know!**

**Maple- Laughing darkly-do you know where they are hih bakas-**

**sora: yes but we allredy camtured them and examed the horns and none of them have the mistic enery**

**your the last one lift**

**me: Maple-shocked-not even Lucy or Lucy's half brother?**

**Maple-glups-Me...**

**sora: (ghoust)now to kill you both to get the first two keys**

**(mark)no you dont(ax turns to arrowguns and shoots ghoust)**

**me: Maple-Yelling no grabing mark by the hand and using her vectors to jump and stay in the air.**

**Maple-keep shouting!**

**sora: (Mark)on it(shoots rapied fire at ghousts)**

**Sent at 4:29 PM on Saturday**

**sora: (ghousts)(moneing in pain)**

**(mark)take this(shots two big arrow from each gun that bast all ghousts)**

**me: Maple-landing on the ground with mark-Well that should have done it. grinning**

**sora: (?)come with me quick**

**(mark)huh who are you**

**whar you come from**

**me: Maple-Um ok...**

**sora: (?)(guy opens portel)come on**

**(mark ans maple and guy go in portel)**

**me: Maple-come on -well jumping in portal**

**sora: (and show up in a casle)**

**me: (Were going to the zoo tomarwo ok)**

**sora: (ok)**

**me: Maple-eyes sparkly-WOW IS THIS A CASLE!**

**Sent at 4:35 PM on Saturday**

**sora: (?)you two are safe here am nera**

**(mark)thanks for saveing us nera**

**(nera)no promble now come on you must met the master**

**(mark)master?**

**me: Maple-Master?**

**sora: (nera)yes come on walks down hall-**

**(mark)ok**

**come on maple**

**me: Maple- oh ok! hurrys after**

**(where does chapter one end? how bout when we get to the master's chamber\doorway?)**

**sora: (ok)**

**me: Maple-tired of walking- We there yet?**

**sora: (nera)yes**

**me: (how does this end?)**

**And so are hero and herion stand in front of the door the man Nera calls master who is he and what will happen next?**


	4. Yami Uchiha's Conversation with Zorro

Yami Uchiha's Conversation with Zorro!

Zorro: hi

Yami Uchiha: hey there

"So what'ch ya doing?

Zorro: noting much just in the base

Tobi walks in am a good boy

Tobi am on the computer

Yami: lol hi Tobi\Madara-Kun\Sama

Waves at Tobi

Anyways

Zorro: -Konan walks in Leader-Sama?

Wat?

-Konan-where's my paper

Idk

Sent at 2:44 PM on Friday

Yami: I'm drawing a picture on paint When I'm done I'm going to send it to you ok

Zorro: ok

Yami: So anyway Nyu what now?

Zorro: Deidara walks in- leader-Sama

Wat

Yami: it's spelt Leader-Sama

Zorro: *Deidara*we under attack

Yami: O_o WHAT! MAN THE CANNONS

We have cannons right

Zorro: *Deidara*we don't

Kukazu sold them

Yami: dang then do something Deidara-sempai! and i'm gonna kill Kukazu

Or spend his money… :3

Zorro: ok makes a clay crow

Tada

Yami: nice but what now?

Zorro: -explosion*

0.0 Deidara YOU IDOIT

Yami: lol what happened Deidara-Sempai?

Sempai means Senor Tobi calls him that to

Zorro: idk somebody gets Deidara to the hospital wing

Yami: So he got blow up by his clay crow bomb?

Leader-Sama are we gonna get captured?

Zorro: after the explosion and Kakuzu comes running in

Ahhhhhhh leader-Sama

Wat?

The money is on fire

o.o

Yami: BRB I'm going to eat and NOT THE MONEY O_O

Keep going everyone walks into kitchen and starts to eat Raman

Zorro: ok

Anyway who's attacking us?

The shadows…

Shadow Zorra comes in*

Hello!

You!

GRRRRRRR...

Ummm Leader-Sama?

Wat

That

Points to army of shadows

Oh crap!

Sent at 2:55 PM on Friday

Zorro: ahhhhhhhhhh no don't take us ahhhhhhhhhh

Akatsuki get captured

Yami: were captured still eating ramen\soup

! O_o

*Tobi*ahhh this never happen before ahhhhh

Tobi clam down

Sent at 2:58 PM on Friday

Yami: calm down and think i'm guess were some where in the ANBU base so Itachi-San here can show us the way out (whisper in leader's ear he can see right?)

Zorro: yeah I can see

Yami: good now show us the way out Itachi-Kun!

Gets ready to follow Itachi

Zorro: wat Kun meant anyway

Yami: Kun um it meant for a male\guy you like or kinda like

Chan is the female version of Kun

Zorro: WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

0.0

Sent at 3:02 PM on Friday

Yami: I'll email you all the sayings later and what Itachi + all Uchiha are hot but i like you more the Itachi-San and Madara-Sama (a little annoyed with Sasuke-San)

I spelt his name wrong sorry Itachi-san

Zorro: It's ok

Zorro: hehe sorry for yelling hehe

Yami: Hey it's ok if I copy most\all of this conversation and post it on my fanfiction account right? And it's ok

Zorro: hmmm

Yami: Please! :3

Zorro: oh ok I can never say no to you

Yami: YAY! And do you know the second Hokage's name is right?

Do you know what his is name? Right?

Zorro: -?-All right in here -throws Akatsuki in room

Ahhh where are we

Yami: Hi ANBU people

And others

Zorro: -?-we not ANBU we are the sound five

Sound five?

Yami: I forgot we were capture for a second there,

Isn't that Orochimara's group

Zorro: Orochimara am good idk why there still together

-Sound five-we are together to take the Binju and take over the Akatsuki and the world

MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHG

o.o

Yami: Yami: No! But wait aren't they sealed in Tobi\Madara-Sama

Zorro: no we sealed them in our rings

Yami: What Binju do I have? Is it Kyuubi-Kun or the two tails cat?

*Tobi*already leader-Sama has all of them in his ring

TOBI!

*Tobi*oops

Yami: And why are you telling us this now + Tobirama Senju are is his name

Madara:-foxlike-hisses at the mention of Tobirama

Zorro: -sound five-we kill u all for that ring

Staring with u

-points at Hidan

Hidan: huh

Yami: Hidan-Koihai is immortal

Zorro: yea well we know a way to kill him with his god

Yami: "GASP" NO WAY TELL ME!

Zorro: Hidan: Jasinh-Sama would fucking never do that!

Yami: Ya he'd never I hope

Sound five member: fine then you-points at Yami-

Zorro: NEVER LET HURT HER, YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!

Yami: You can't kill me i'm an Uchiha! And + Leader will protect me

Points at Zorra-Kun

Zorro: -sound five-fine we kill him first them kill u all and get the ring

Yami: Hisses at (activates Sharingan Three Tomas appear around my pupil

Zorro: -guys throws Zorra in aren't (btw my name if this is really going up on is Zorro

Yami: Ok I'll keep that in mind

Zorro: Your never kill me never!

Yami: Ya you can't Kill Zorro-Kun!

-Sound five-oh yeah all sound five come to Zorro

Yami: you mean come at

A knife stabbed Zorro

Zorro: ahhhhh

Yami: And what! Madara-Kun do something! Yells and shacks Tobi

Throws Tobi\Madara into ring

Tobi: Tobi scared

-Tobi runs back in -

Yami: Yami: Just release Madara-Sama Tobi-Kun!

*Itachi goes in as well

Yami: (mumbles please work)

Itachi: ill help u leader

-Sound five-sun flash Justus

Yami: Oh if only Suskuge were to come out of nowhere... Jumps into ring after both other Uchiha

Itachi- actives his Sharingan then suddenly grabs his eyes and screams-aaaahhhhhhhhh I can't see!

Yami: Oh no ITACHI-SAN! Runs to his side. What happened?

Itachi: am blind

Yami: AHHHHH WHERE DOOMED is Tobi at least Madara-Sama and or is Suskuge here?

Pein: Sasuke a shadow zombie remember

Yami: DAMN

Tobi: tobi scarred

Yami: hi Old-Leader-Sama

Anyways is Tobi-Kun Madara-Sama?

Deidara- Is the leader ok points to Zorro on ground

Yami: wait are even dead people from a long time ago zombies?

MUST KNOW

Zorro: idk

Zorro- AHHHHHH

Ok that's it

Yami: Zorro-Kun? What's wrong?

Sound five: ha he's almost dead and the nine tales will be owes

Yami: I'm gonna let my sister be me for a few seconds

Zorro: wait that's it

SUMMING JUSTS

Summons nine tales

Zorro- Jumps on top of nine tales

Hehe take this

Yami: back as me OMG KYUUBI-KUN

Zorro: shadow sun justus attack

Yami: Hide like a mole justus jumps into ground and hides

Ok jumps out of ground Fire style giant fire ball justus!

Sound five: ahhhhhh

Yami: YAY I DID IT I'M A FULL UCHIHA NOW!

Zorra: come on everybody *ALL AKATSUKI*right

Yami: Hai Leader-Sama

Zorro: now time for the Akatsuki

Yami: Nani?

Zorra: ball of doom justsu

Yami: NANI'S THAT (WHAT'S THAT)

Zorro: *ALL AKATSUKI GET BLACK ball of energy in handed

Yami: Backs ups studies justus with Sharingan

Sharingan

Damn it

Zorro: all Akatsuki attack Sound five

Sound five: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Zorro: We won!

Yami: Omg I forgot about the manga again!

There might be a new chapter I'll send you a link to the site later

(ANYWAYS)

Zorra: hey am I talking to Lucia or Yami?

Yami: We won, we won! "Sings" And Yami-Chan here

Yup me

Zorro: now let's get back to the base

Yami: Hai Leader-Kun!

Zorro: Hai

Yami: Hai-Yes, Ok ect

Zorra: oh crap I gtg

Yami: Nani means what and ok

Bye hugs leader quickly

Where you going anyways?

Zorro: but ill talk to you tomorrow Yami-Chan

Yami: Ok see ya then Leader-Sama bow respectfully

Zorro: ^3^

Yami: :#3

:/3


	5. A White Wolfo and her Zora

A White Wolfo and her Zora

By Majora-Mayja-Dace

* * *

I trotted forward my icy white fur standing on end as I saw a flash of red. The red had no clue I was here perfect. I lunged for the small figure and land on top of her. She yelped in shock and fear. A young Zora girl no older then five her scales a light red and some white she's also wearing a necklace incased in a dark red possibility ruby and some sort of blue crystal inside. Her green eyes widening in fear. Something, something about her I can't place it… I gave her a wolfish grin and hoped off her. Something about her I liked. She scrambled to her feet and braced her self to be pounced on again. Both eyes shut tight. Eventually she opened one of her pretty green eyes. And said "Aren't you going to kill me wolfy?" I shook my head in a no fashion. Her green eyes suddenly widening in shock. "You can understand me?" I nodded my head. I learned how by going into the cave entrance to the Zora's place and listened to guards talking. "W-well my name is Akira, Akira started to get excited, and I'll call you Icy Snow!"

My eyes sparkled I love the name I let out a playful bark. This is quite a rare thing for my kind. I gave her another wolfish grin and wigged my tail as she petted me. I watched her with curiosity as she walked up to my side and put her hands on my back. I blinked at her a small growl of question. She just smiled at me and climbed on my back and said "mush Icy mush!" I blinked but understood what she wanted. I started trotting along towards the rock-way witch lead to the cave. Faster, faster! Akira yelped happily. I turned my head towards her and gave her a wolfish grin and dashed forward easily climbing up on to the rock-way and dashing towards the ending point of the rock-way it was pretty small. I climbed up and trotted though the cave towards the Zora's place. As I walked out of the cave the guards flipped out but quickly noticed Akira and one of them said: "She always was good with animals…" the other responded with: But a Wolfo this can't end well…" the other moaned out in annoyance: "Just let the girl have her fun if something happens we will stop it."

Akira hummed a tone I couldn't place it but it was pretty alluring. She climb off of me and jumped into the water with a huge splash. I sat down and watched her swim around well the guards watched me. She giggled at me and said: "Come-on in!" a huge smile on her face. I looked at her nervously; I can't really swim never had to. She frowned. "You can't swim huh?" I nodded my head sadly. Then she grinned. "Its easy watch me then come in and mimic me don't worry I'll be right here. Her voice so calm as if she's did this before. She laid in the water on her stomach and then put her arms and legs under herself and started pattering. Mmmhhh it looked like she was mimicking me but in the water it looked like she was running Wolfo style.  
"This is called the doggy patter." Well I can do that. I walked towards the water and dipped my paw in it and I well just pulped in. and tried to mimic her it was working. I WAS SWIMMING!

I let out a bark of excitement wiggling my tail in the water. The ice around my white fur gone evaporated from the change in temperature and the water, so my coat was just a clean shiny white. She smiled at me her green eyes sparkled in mischief and wonder as she swam towards me and climbed on my back. My body sunk slightly but I surfaced again quickly once I was used to her weight not that she was heavy in truth she seemed a little to light. She giggled and said "hey Icy lets show you to Prince Rails" "he's up on top of the waterfall."

* * *

I own nothing here except Akira and Icy Snow.

Akira-means intelligent

Icy-ice-like, Snow-Snow, fair skinned

Please tell me what you think if I should continue ect

Signed Majora


	6. The shadow of a god

The **SHADOW** of a god

Prodigy of light, the fall of a soul

* * *

I bared my teeth as my older brother stood there in front of all the other gods and goddess. A strange symbol appeared from them the symbol meant PRIDE. Chibi looked so happy. His tail wiggling, he bounced happily towards mother.

A small growl escaped my throat. Now they turned towards me a symbol never did appeared from them. You are not one of us not pure… one of them said. My eyes widened in shock. A small wine of rejection. My dark lightly blue tainted tail lowing to that of submission. My mother jumped in front of me her beautiful white fur and divine red markings much like Chibi's own stood on end her snarl was something fearful. "LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" "She is just as good as all of us!"Her tail landing on my shoulder. I was shaking from rage and jealousy but also a small bit of fear, but I followed her just the same.

* * *

I do not own Okami or OkamiDEN any of the characters in it, but Shadow I own her.

This all came to me in a dream.


	7. The start of Decay

The Start of Decay

By Majora-Dass-"Daze"

I own nothing in this Value Owns Half-life in general well Gearbox I think owns Decay. And the people who made Elfen Lied own Diclonius. (Please R & R)

* * *

I woke with a start. My eyes sight still burry so when I tried to read my alarm. I blink at few times, rubbing the top of my head my hand, Rubbing over the bony cat-like horns on my head. I Sighed. Now that my vision wasn't burry any more the clock read 5:01 A.M. "Well at least I'm not late…" I mumbled. Climbing out of my bed and quickly pulling the Creamy colored sheets back near the pillow in a neat look. I turned my head quickly to the sound of loud knocking at my door. "Hey Hey Gina, you up yet?" It was the voice of my partner Lara Colette Green yelling from the other side of my dorm door. "Um ya I'm up just let me finish my hair!" I yelled back quickly grabbing the wig. The wig was in a bun and was brown with maybe a really light blonde tint to it when my hair was dark blonde and with the edges black. I put the wig on and tucked my really hair under it also hiding my horns as well. "Come in!" I shouted at Colette. "K!" was her responses as she came in. as usual her eyes shining with Excitement as if she couldn't wait to find out what could happen today. "Mmmhhh, why are you still in your underwear?"

Colette asked me her head tilled to the side in a very cat like fashion. And this bundle of energy was older then me? I laughed heartily as I looked down and saw I was in my pink sports bra and also pink underwear. I wear a lot of dark colors witch makes my pale skin kinda stand out. "Woops." I mumbled as I walked over to my dresser which was near my large book self which Colette says jokingly: "If you had anymore books this place would sink another level under!" But that's just her, my ex boyfriend Gordon Freeman said once: "I swear you have more books then me!" Which I still can't believe he said something. I quickly pulled out a cute looking sweater with a scuff and jeans to put on and in a few seconds I was wearing a dark red and black sweater with a dark green scuff and a really dark blue pair of jeans with black boots that went almost to my knees, well Colette was wearing a turquoise shirt that had a red stripe going up the side and from the top of her shoulder to down to her hand well wearing a long also turquoise skirt with Red stripes on the more notable sides with white stockings and black running shoes. Such odd colors. Turquoise and red I mean.

"Ok Lara-Nee-Chan lets get going!" I said forcing my self to sound optimistic instead of nervous. "Wait Gina, Why's your hair brown isn't it normally blonde and black?" She looked confused, luckily I planed ahead. "I just dyed my hair last night that's all Colette-Chan." Colette blinked. "Ok then, LET'S GO!" Colette cheered out happily before dashing out of my room ahead of me. "Colette-Nee-Chan wait for me!" I yelled after her wondering how we haven't woken anyone up yet as I dashed down the hall after her. I ended up passing the soda machine and a few chairs and a few people sleeping on the couch before I saw Colette standing in front of the exit door near the keypad looking impatient. "Come on slow poke!" Colette yelled at me as I ran over to her. "I-I'm here." I gasped panting from that long sprint as I quickly put the code in so the door would open. "When we get in our HEV suits, let's try and have some fun!" Colette said cheerily. After saying that Colette jumped on the tram. After a few seconds I caught my breath, I followed her on to the tram sitting down next to her. Getting lost in my thoughts as Colette talked about what could happen today. I bet you don't know this about my partner she's a demon. She didn't tell me but we Diclonius are good at sensing different types of people from normal humans to minders and demons and even each other. Like how Barney's a minder and that Yami Vance Alyx's older sister is a minder, they both don't know that yet.

And Gordon, well let's just say he'll have a lot of power when the time comes… Oh and Barney seems to be able to sub-consciously use his vectors to hold his arms and legs up weird it's like my arm only I'm aware of what my vectors are doing… maybe something happened that made him forget how to use them… and Yami well she just hasn't had the emotional trauma needed for them to ativ- "Gina?" "Gina?" Colette was saying my name. She looked worried. I blinked confused by my interrupted thoughts. " Junsui joou?" I Blinked again shocked at what I had sub-consciously said. Colette gasped. "Oh no not again!"

"Not again what?' I blinked even more confused. Colette looked less panicked and said: "Oh nothing I'll tell you if it turns out to be important." "Oh and you know where here right?" Colette said. She was standing outside the tram. "Oh!" I yelped as I quickly walked off it as well. "Oh Hello there ladies let me get the door for you." The security guard said politely as he put the code in to let us in.

* * *

And this is what happens when you play way too much Half-life Decay and watch a lot of Elfen Lied this has just been sitting there collecting dust so I decided to post it along with a bunch of other stuff. Oh in decay I'd be Gina and my sister (Bloodstar The Reincarnation) would be Colette.

Please tell me what you all think

Signed Majora

P.S- Junsui joou=Pure Queen


	8. That haunting question

A haunting question

Nick was utterly exhausted. His whole body hurt from where that tank had pounded him, his head, his ribs and his left knee but he and the others where alive and safe… Ellis was literally hopping up and down and yelling in excitement, but soon we all went quiet as a huge explosion was heard. Nick first thought was: that was the bridge wasn't it? "Ellis?" "Yes Nick?" "What if we where still on the bridge?" Ellis eyes widened in fear, He whispered: "Shit…" even Coach and Rochelle look slightly nervous but Coach quickly said his arm around Rochelle's shoulder: "Naw they knew we where down there why would they blow us up?" "Because we all went down…" Nick mumbled. Then the helicopter fell into silence, other then the sounds of beating propeller and radio chat.

* * *

**Everything here belongs to Value! **Except what happened the conversation!

If your wondering how I came up with this here's the conversation was when my sister and I got to the end of the campaign.

* * *

Nick(me): wait

Nick: what if we where still on THAT?

Nick: O_O…..

Ellis(sister): shit

Nick: O_o


	9. The Gamers

Cry of Fear

The Gamers

Chapter 1- Lucy's warning

* * *

I frowned as I sat on the computer group chatting with Dawn, John, and Lulu on steam.

Dawn: Hey guys sorry I'm late I was out at the shooting range, lost track of time.

Lulu: It's fine Dawn you always seem to do it anyways.

Me: Hey guys you know two days before Lucy died she sent me this email about this awesome game called Cry of Fear, saying we should play it sometime, so here's the link  mods/cry-of-fear It's a Half-Life mod and since we all have it we should play it.

John: Oh I get what your goin with this, we should totally play this in Lucy's honor since she wanted us too.

Me: Sweet ok I've already finished downloading it, I'll make a sever when you guys finish downloading, I've got to eat dinner anyways BRB.

Dawn: All right I'll start the download now, so I can go help my Ma with the dishes.

John: ok downloaded started I'll just watch TV.

Me: Oh yeah guys when you're back make sure to launch it though the launcher it makes the game more stable, or so the game told me.

Lulu: um I've started the download but IDK what to do… I KNOW I'LL SKYPE AND WATCH TV WITH HIM! : D and ok Ryan.

I laughing at my friend's craziness as I quickly hit the launcher icon and told it to launch, before standing up and walking to the kitchen, sighing as I was sitting at the table alone eating a microwave able dinner. Munching hungrily at the plate as I scrapped what was left on it. Grabbing hold of the plate I quickly dumped it into the trashcan before rushing back to my computer and quickly hit multiplayer on the main menu, then hitting host new coop sever before hitting tab and left shift my group chat was back up.

Me: You guys back yet?

Lulu: Yeah I'll get John.

John: I'm here.

Dawn: download just finished you guys?

John: um…..Yes.

Lulu: been done.

Me: Alright guys just join me I got the sever set up and waiting passwords gamers

* * *

All based on a dream I had, probably from playing to much Cry Of Fear!

Characters art/Ryan-Lucy-Dawn-John-and-Lulu-393531383?ga_subm it_new=10%253A1376607906


End file.
